This Cancer Education Grant is designed to supplement the usual cancer education offered in the medical school curriculum with a series of electives servicing 60-80 medical students per year. An expanded program of conferences, rounds, seminars and special teaching exercises run by faculty members, teaching associates will be offered to 440 third and fourth year medical students, 450 house staff and community physicians in 36 outlying hospitals in Brooklyn.